yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Dusty (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Prince Dusty. One day at Golden Oaks Library, Princess Yuna beat Dusty Crophopper to a race. Pedro: Here they come now, Guys. Princess Yuna: I've beaten you right into the dust, Dusty! Dusty Crophopper: Dream on, Princess. I was only going easy on you. Snowdrop: I don't care about winning, I just love having fun. Dottie: Alright, Dusty. Let's take a look at your gear box for a minute. And so, Dottie and Maru made a quick check up on Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: So, How's my gearbox looking? Maru: Not even a signal scratch, You're A-OK. Princess Yuna: Well, I'd better get home, I don't want to keep my parents waiting. Dusty Crophopper: Okay, Yuna. See you later. And Yuna took off for home. Later that day, The mentors of Princess Yuna and company were making a decision. Princess Luna: So, We all agree on Dusty Crophopper's behalf. Hiro: We all do, Luna. Captain Neweyes: Alright then, It's settled. Twilight Sparkle: Right, Captain Neweyes. Princess Luna: Wonderful, We'll tell Yuna the good news. The moment their meeting is done, Yuna spoke with her parents. Princess Yuna: Mama, Papa? Princess Luna: Ah, Yuna. Your father and I had just have a discussion with the rest of your mentors. Snowdrop: What is it? Hiro: We have decided to claim Dusty as an earth pony prince. Princess Yuna: Really, Mama? Princess Luna: Yes, My love. Your aunt, The Royalties and I have made some arrangements. That night, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Yen Sid, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Sunset Shimmer, Princess Starlight Glimmer, Prince Mirage and Princess Moon Dancer were ready to work their magic. Mirage the Illusionist: Ready, Moon Dancer? Moon Dancer: Ready. Princess Celestia: We're all ready, Yen Sid. Yen Sid: Good, The time has come, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: (dressed in his Sorcerer Outfit) Of course, Master Yen Sid. Yen Sid: Then, It is time to begin our spell. And so, They've cast a spell to give Dusty the ability to transform at will into an Earth Pony. Princess Celestia: Dusty Crophopper, You are now proclaimed as the new Prince of Equestria. Dusty Crophopper: (after noticing his pony form) No way! Mickey Mouse: Yes way, Dusty. (chuckles) The next morning, Everyone celebrated the coronation of Prince Dusty Crophopper, The New Prince of Dreamland. Tyrone: Sensei, The coronation is starting at Dreamland!! Sensei Garmadon: Then, Let's go. As Everyone gathered, Princess Celestia is about to give her greatest speech. Princess Celestia: As Royalties of Equestria, It is our great privilege to announce the new rightful ruler of Dreamland. Friends, We give you Prince Dusty Crophopper! Everyone cheered as Dusty came forth and Ford Pines presented him new mechanical wings. Ford Pines: A little something for you to soar. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, Ford. You're the best. Skipper Riley: You deserve it, Kid. Blade Ranger: Show everyone your stuff, Champ. Dusty Crophopper: And thank you, Yen Sid, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, All of you for believing in me. Princess Luna: You are most welcome, Dusty. Princess Yuna: You're a real friend, Dusty. At the new castle, Dusty sat on his new throne. Dusty Crophopper: I don't believe it, I have a new throne. Pedro: I know, How lucky are you, Dusty? Yen Sid: Dusty, Now that you're Dreamland's new prince, What is your first decree? Dusty Crophopper: Pedro, I have an opening line for a squire in my palace. Pedro: Really? That's awesome! Dusty Crophopper: You bet it is, Little buddy. Tracy the Little Engine: What about me and any of my friends, Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: Tracy, You will be head leader of all Dreamland Engines. Pedro: Good call, Dusty. Patrick the Caboose: And what about me, Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: Patrick, You'll be Tracy's helper. Patrick the Caboose: Sweet. Tower: And me, Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: Tower, You'll be my trusted adviser. Tower: Wow, That I like. Later at the garden, Dusty and Ishani had their private conversation. Dusty Crophopper: Isn't the garden beautiful? Ishani: Yes. It sure is peaceful. Tower: Back up, Everybody. Nothing to see here! With that said, Dusty and Ishani spoke about their true feelings with each other. Dusty Crophopper: Ishani, There's something I've been meaning to ask you. Ishani: What is it, Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: (opens a box and reveals a ring) Ishani, You mean everything to me in life. Will you marry me? With Ishani kissing Dusty as a way of sayin yes, Yen Sid casted the spell on her. The next day, Dusty and Ishani were having a beautiful wedding. Mickey Mouse: You look handsome, Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, Mickey. Donald Duck: I can't believe Dusty and Ishani are getting married, Uncle Scrooge. Scrooge McDuck: I know, Donald. After all, It is a very special occasion. Then, Ishani came in her own pegasus form and in with her beautiful gown. Ishani: Hello, Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: You look beautiful, Ishani. Ishani: Thank you. Friar Tuck: Dearly beloved, We are gathered here today to honor the union of Prince Dusty Crophopper and Ishani. Dusty Crophopper, Do you take this mare as your lawfully wedded wife? Dusty Crophopper: I do. Friar Tuck: And Ishani, Do you take this stallion as your lawfully wedded husband? Ishani: I do. Friar Tuck: Pedro, Do you have the rings? Pedro: Right here, Friar. Friar Tuck: (placed the rings on the hooves) I now pronounce this couple stallion and wife, You may now kiss. Dusty and Ishani kissed in lips as everyone cheered with full pride. Princess Yuna: What a great and perfect ceremony. Princess Luna: Yes, Yuna. And what a lovely wedding for Dusty Crophopper, And Ishani as Dreamland's new princess. With that said, Yuna started writing her Journal about Prince Dusty Crophopper and Princess Ishani. Princess Yuna: (voice over) "Dear Journal, Today was the best day ever. As for Dusty Crophopper, He became ruler of Dreamland. And with Ishani as the new princess. They had a beautiful wedding, It will always be a happy day to our dear friends. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna waved her goodbyes to Dusty and Ishani as they set off on their honeymoon. The End In the end credits, Dusty and Ishani enjoyed their honeymoon. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225